Zwischen Gut und Böse
by mawi3395
Summary: Ist Voldemort wirklich so böse, wie wir alle glauben?


**Zwischen Gut und Böse**

Nachdem Snapes Gestalt verschwunden war, setzte er seinen Weg, am Ufer des Sees entlang, fort. Die Umrisse des Schlosses, sein Erbe, stiegen erhaben in den Himmel empor. Da war es. Das weiße Grabmal von Albus Dumbledore schimmerte auf der Oberfläche des Sees. Es war ein Schandfleck in der vertrauten Landschaft. Aufregung durchströmte ihn wie Stromschläge. Bald würde er ihm gehören. Mit einem Schlenker des alten Zauberstabs riss das Grab auf und die, in ein Leichentuch gehüllte, Gestalt kam zum Vorschein. Die letzte Tat seines angeblich so starken Zauberstabs. Er entfernte das Tuch und die Gestalt darunter sah noch genau so aus, wie zu Lebzeiten. Nun gut, sie war vielleicht etwas eingefallener, aber nach wie vor der große Albus Dumbledore, der am Ende von einem Mann geschlagen wurde, dem er vertraut hatte. Seine Güte und Weisheit, die viele beneidet hatten, wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Welche Ironie! Doch er war nicht hier um dem Mann vor ihm die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Nein, er wollte seinen Sieg festigen. Denn das Objekt seiner Begierde lag dort, unter den gefalteten Händen des gefallenen Zauberers. Er streckte die Hand aus und war so nah an seinem Sieg, als er plötzlich gestört wurde.

„Tu es nicht!"

Wütend und erschrocken fuhr der dunkle Lord, auch Voldemort genannt, herum, bereit den zu töten der es gewagt hatte ihn zu stören. Doch da war niemand. Seltsam, er hatte es doch genau gehört. Andererseits war er unsichtbar und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihn jemand gesehen hatte, war gleich null. Schließlich war er der größte Zauberer der Zeit. Schnell wandte er sich wieder seinem eigentlichen Ziel zu. Erneut streckte er die Hand aus und wieder passierte es.

„Tu es nicht! Du kannst doch nicht das Grab eines Toten schänden."

Diesmal wirbelte er noch schneller herum, doch abermals fand er nichts als die übliche Landschaft. Ein Gefühl übermannte ihn, dass er verachtete. Angst! Doch schnell faste er sich wieder. Ein dunkler Lord, der Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin, Bezwinger von Dumbledore, Anführer der Todesser, mächtigster Zauberer der Zeit hatte keine Angst. Wo vor auch? Und dennoch, irgendetwas war hier faul. Den Gedanken in den Hinterkopf schiebend, wand er sich abermals zum Grab um.

„Hast du nicht gehört? Denk nach, was würdest du denken, wenn jemand in dein Grab eindringen würde? Warum brauchst du überhaupt diesen Zauberstab? Deiner funktioniert doch einwandfrei!"

Lord Voldemort riss nun endgültig der Geduldsfaden und so jagte er einen Zauber nach dem anderen über das Gelände. Aber es gab weder einen Aufschrei, noch einen Aufprall, der bedeuten würde, dass er jemanden getroffen hatte.

„Du solltest dich schämen, einfach so Flüche durch die Luft wirbeln zu lassen. Es hätte jemand verletzt werden können."

„Na und? Wenn die Gören hier herumschleichen, dann haben sie nichts Besseres verdient. Den Kindern muss Disziplin und Ordnung eingetrichtert werden und das geht halt nur mit Strafen!"

„Doch wenn sie tot sind, dann können sie nichts mehr lernen. Hast du das vergessen?"

„Nein, aber es dient den anderen als Abschreckung."

Nun war es wieder still und der schwarze Zauberer hatte immer noch nicht herausgefunden, was hier los war. Erst hatte er an einen Zauber von Dumbledore gedacht, der sein Grab schützen und ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden sollte. Ja… das hätte zu Dumbledore gepasst. Auch nach dem Tod noch versuchen Liebe und Freundschaft zu verbreiten. Aber diese Idee löste sich in Rauch auf, als eine zweite Stimme dazu kam. Diese war viel tiefer und teuflischer. Wurde er jetzt verrückt? Stimmen hören, verhieß nichts Gutes. Außer… natürlich, warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Parsel! Schnell leuchtete er den Boden ab. Doch es waren keine Schlangen, die gesprochen hatten. Auf dem Stein zu seiner rechtern standen zwei Gestalten, nicht größer als ein Zauberstab. Die Eine in einem weißen Gewand mit Flügeln. Ein silbriger Glanz ging von ihr aus und diese Gestalt war unverkennbar ein Engel. Die zweite Gestalt in des trug ein rot, schwarzes Kostüm und schimmerte schwarz. Der Dreizack unterstrich die Erscheinung des Teufels perfekt. Unbewusst trat der dunkle Lord ein paar Schritte zurück. Was wollten die beiden Wesen, die dem Tod so nahe waren, von ihm? Er konnte nicht sterben, dafür hatte er gesorgt in dem er über das gewöhnliche Böse hinausgegangen war. Der Teufel und der Engel schienen noch gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass er sie endlich bemerkt hatte, denn beide fingen sich an zu bekriegen und redeten um die Wette. Doch um was es ging, hatte er nicht mitbekommen.

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Gar nicht wahr!"

„Bist du es nicht Leid gegen mich zu kämpfen? Ich habe bis jetzt immer gewonnen. Dieses Mal wirst du auch verlieren. Er gehört zu uns und da kannst du nichts gegen tun. Das einzige was mich wundert ist, dass du immer noch existierst."

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ich weis, dass irgendwo tief in ihm drin noch etwas wie ein Gewissen vorhanden ist und ich werde nicht eher gehen bis ich das zum Vorschein gebracht habe."

„Da kannst du lange warten. Er hat nicht mal mehr eine ganze Seele, warum sollte er da ein Gewissen haben? Er ist das, nach dem wir streben! Jemand der vor nichts zurück schreckt."

„Und? Wie kann er euch gehören, wenn er niemals sterben kann? Ihr habt ihn für euch reserviert, doch wenn er stirbt, dann kann er nur zu uns kommen! In deinem Ansporn etwas Böses und Gefährliches zu tun, hast du ihn dazu getrieben seine Seele zu verstümmeln und nun kann er nicht sterben. Nur wenn er seine Taten bereut, ist er wieder verwundbar und kann getötet werden, doch dann gehört er zu uns. Ihr habt euch ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten."

„NEIN! Horkruxe bewirken, dass er nicht getötet werden kann. Er kann trotzdem sterben."

„Haha… Welch ein großer Fehler in eurem Plan."

Mit Gebrüll stürzte sich der Teufel auf den Engel und beide rangelten auf dem Stein herum. Lord Voldemort konnte nur mit Unglauben zu schauen. Das war einfach zu verrückt. Eine Weile schaute er noch bei diesem unausgeglichenem Kampf zu, doch dann wurde es ihm zu bunt. Er wollte sich hier nicht länger als nötig aufhalten. Er wollte den Stab so schnell wie möglich besitzen, doch dieses beiden Witzfiguren verhinderten das nicht nur, nein… sie stahlen ihm auch noch den letzten Nerv. Deswegen öffnete er seinen Mund und schrie, nein eher fauchte, gegen den Lärm des Kampfes an.

„GENUG! Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr? Antwortet!"

„Das kann man auch ein bisschen freundlicher formulieren, findest du nicht? Nun gut, ich bin Luzifer, der Lichtbringer. Ich wurde für die schwierige Aufgabe auserkoren in dir das Gute zu wecken."

„Du bist so eine Witzfigur. Weist du eigentlich, dass du mit deinem ganzen Gehabe, von wegen ich bin der Lichtbringer und habe eine so große Aufgabe, einem richtig auf die Nerven gehst? Kein Wunder, dass niemand auf die hören will. Ich bin auf jeden Fall Dracunlo, der Schattenbringer. Ich bin dein… ja was bin ich eigentlich? Ach genau, ich bin deine schlechte Seite, die bei dir ja die gute und richtige Seite ist."

Beide Wesen schauten sich wieder herausfordernd in die Augen und hier wurde wieder einmal bewiesen, dass Teufel und Engel sich nicht vertragen können.

„Weist du eigentlich, dass du so gar nicht gefährlich bist Lutz? Ich mein ich habe von meinem Meister einen Dreizack bekommen und du?"

„Nenn mich nicht Lutz! Ich nenne dich auch immer beim richtigen Namen. Außerdem kommt es nicht auf die Waffen an, sondern auf die Intelligenz."

„Na dann hast du ja schon mal schlechte Karten, denn du hast es nie geschafft ihm ein Gewissen einzureden, egal wie schlau du dabei vorgegangen bist. Ich dagegen habe mein Ziel erreicht."

„Und dabei…"

„SCHLUSS JETZT! Verschwinde, alle beide! Ich will meinen Sieg festigen und ihr haltet mich nur auf."

„Haha… er tut es!"

„Tom, hab ein gutes Herz. Er kann sich nicht wären. Das ist so gar noch widerwärtiger als diese ganzen Muggel umzubringen. Man stört die Toten nicht in ihrer Ruhe."

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Du bist der dunkle Lord. Die Welt wird dir mit diesem Stab zu Füssen liegen."

Der oberste Todesser grinste bei diesem Gedanken. Doch es behagte ihm nicht Befehle von anderen entgegen zu nehmen und das hatte der Teufel zweifellos getan. Aber eine Tatsache war noch viel schlimmer, als dieser Befehl. Die Tatsache, dass der Engel ihn Tom genannt hatte, machte ihn rasend vor Wut. Wie konnte er es wagen!

„Nenn mich NIEMALS Tom! Hast du verstanden!? Ich will diesen Zauberstab und deswegen werde ich ihn mir holen, denn ich bekomme immer das was ich will. Du verschwindest besser dahin woher du auch immer gekommen bist, denn ich werde niemals sterben, hast du das verstanden!!! Und du, wie immer du auch heißt, gibst mir keine Befehle! Verschwindet."

Seine Stimme war voller Hass und Wut, dass selbst der Teufel einige Schritte zurück trat und das obwohl beide ja eigentlich nichts zu befürchten hatte. Dennoch verschwanden sie nicht. Der dunkle Lord beachtete sie jedoch nicht mehr und wand sich zum letzten Mal zu dem großen Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore um. Eine spinnenartige Hand stieß ins Grab vor und zog den Zauberstab aus Dumbledores Griff. Ein Funkenschauer sprühte aus der Spitze und warf funkelndes Licht über den Leichnam seines letzten Besitzers, bereit, endlich einem neuen Herrn zu dienen. Als die Funken erloschen waren verschwanden auch die beiden Gestalten, die eine mit einem Siegeslächeln und die andere mit einer enttäuschten und wütenden Mine. Doch das scherte ihn nicht, dass einzige was zählte, dass der Krieg sich mit dieser neuen Waffe nun zum Ende neigte. Er stieß ein kehliges Lachen aus, dass sich mehr wie ein Triumphgebrüll anhörte. Immer noch von diebischer Freude erfüllt, wand er sich zum Schloss. Er würde noch ein Wort mit dem Schulleiter wechseln und dann die Schlacht einleiten. Mit diesem Gedanken schritt er über das Gras und verschwand.


End file.
